Gianni Chellini
Gianni Chellini is the main antagonist of the 2005 film Transporter 2. Involvement Gianni was hired to eliminate politician Jefferson Billings, who tries to stop drug trafficking. To do so, Chellini has the intention to kidnapping his child, Jack Billings, is to administer the virus that was created by his employees. Thus, the boy transmits the virus to all his entourage of which Billings which would give him a definite death. Events in Transporter 2 Gianni appears for the first time on the screen when he trains in combat with some of his allies. Gianni beats his opponents before his henchman Max who tells him that Jack Billings will not bring the doctor by his mother, Audrey, but by Frank Martin, who is temporarily hiding to make the journeys of Jack to help his parents. Chellini responds to the announcement with the remark "even better" and then, one of his employees, Dr. Sonovich, presents the virus. A little later, Gianni's girlfriend Lola calls him while he is in his bath to inform her of the progress of the operation; She just assassinated the real doctors so she, Dimitri and Vasily would pass themselves off for them. Finally, the operation is a failure because Martin and Jack escape and Lola are about to be arrested by the police. Lola calls Chellini to announce the bad news. A furious Gianni orders Lola to activate the plan B. Lola changes the loader and submachine gun the police car while killing the two policemen who tried to arrest him. While Martin arrives at Audrey's house to drop Jack, he gets a phone call from Gianni who forces him to get Lola in his car to guide him to his employer's hideout. Martin is forced to obey and, after a chase pursuit against the police, arrives at Chellini's hideout and Max takes Jack off. Martin is then forced to leave without the child. Subsequently, Gianni's men hand over the virus to Jack as planned. Sadly, Martin pursues Dimitri to the hideout of Gianni, kills Max and Dimitri and tries to seize the antidote after a confrontation with Sonovich. This causes Ganni to ask Sonovich to inject himself with the remaining supply so that no one can steal it from him. The next morning, after dispatching Gianni's many henchmen, Martin has him at gunpoint and the criminal explains that a Colombian drug cartel is paying him to get rid of its enemies and that Frank cannot risk killing him, for his death would render the antidote unusable. An armed Lola shows up, leading to a standoff. Gianni leaves Lola to deal with Martin; which results in Martin finally killing her by kicking her into a wine rack with sharp metal points. As Gianni runs off by helicopter for meet his employer in Colombia, Martin pursues him at the wheel of a stolen Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster. He enters the aircraft, breaks the co-pilot's neck and faces again Gianni who points a Walther P99 on him and asks him to sit and drink a glass. Martin overturns the table and attacks Chellini. Gianni tries to fight as he can but he does not seem to make the weight against Martin. The pilot of the plane is accidentally shot by Gianni in the fight and the plane, now uncontrollable, falls into the water with the two men inside. Gianni emerges from the water and tries to strangle Martin defends himself and putting his head under water and striking him on the back with his elbow which paralyzes him somewhat. The carrier then puts a lifejacket around Gianni and rises to the surface with him. Boats converge towards them to recover them. Trivia * We don't know exactly Gianni Chellini's final status and he is the only main villain who was last seen alive. It is presumed he was arrested after the antidote was extracted from his blood. * Gianni Chellini is portrayed by actor Alessandro Gassmann. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main villains